Deus Ex: The Fall
Deus Ex: The Fall is a game for iOS, Android, and PC. Set in the Deus Ex universe, it is the fourth game of the series and the first to be released on mobile platforms. The game is a sequel to the novel Deus Ex: Icarus Effect, and features Ben Saxon, one of the protagonists of the novel, as the player character. Setting Deus Ex: The Fall is set in , described as a golden era for science, technology and human augmentation, but also a time of great social divide and global conspiracy. At the end of Deus Ex: Icarus Effect, Ben Saxon, a mechanically augmented former soldier, and Anna Kelso, a former Secret Service agent, escaped from the Tyrants and arrived at the Costa Rica safehouse of Sam Duarte's parents. Sam, who was part of Ben's former Belltower squad, is presumed dead as a result of Jaron Namir's sabotage of Operation Rainbird in the Australian Civil War. Plot The intro to Deus Ex: The Fall depicts a secret conversation between Bob Page and other members of the Illuminati. Things mentioned include a candidate firm established to serve a "viable proxy," a "ghost" agent in New York, and clinical trials that require further testing. Page assures that the testing can be seen to in Panama. He asks if they are at risk. Jaron Namir responds, stating that their "new recruit" is ready but unstable, and that "the scientist" is under control and will obey. When Page asks Namir about the two that got away who interfered in Geneva, Ben Saxon and Anno Kelso, Namir promises that if they come out of hiding, he will kill them himself. Continuing the story from where Deus Ex: Icarus Effect ''left off, the prologue part of ''Deus Ex: The Fall begins at the Costa Rica safehouse. At the safehouse, Ben recounts to Anna the attack that killed his Belltower squadmates in Australia during Operation Rainbird, the assassination of Mikhail Kontarsky in the Hotel Novoe Rostov, and his escape from the Tyrants aboard their private jet. During these flashbacks, Kelso goes into shock from Neuropozyne withdrawal. Due to a worldwide shortage of Neuropozyne, they have been rationing their remaining supply. After Ben uses the last of their reserves to treat her, he asks Janus for help on where to find Neuropozyne. Janus advises him to venture to nearby Panama City via train, and seek out the underground doctor Alvarez Araujo in the slums. Leaving Anna behind to recover from her seizures and cyber-sleuth more information on the Tyrants, Ben departs for Panama. In Panama City, Ben finds Dr. Araujo at an improvised free clinic in the Panama City slums. The doctor offers him a free sample of an off-brand alternative, Zaaphire Biotech's Riezene, which Ben can choose to take to relieve his withdrawal symptoms. However, Ben ultimately elects to search for a Neuropozyne connection, as Alvarez is incapable of giving Saxon a major supply of Riezene, and he doubts the product's safety. The doctor directs him to meet with the LIMB clinic manager Camila Cardoso for a discreet supply of Neuropozyne, to which she obliges so long as Ben helps her investigate the local trafficking of Riezene. Cardoso directs him to Cobra, who tells Saxon to visit the hideout of the local Skulls gang to ask their leader, Diego. After infiltrating the Skulls' hideout, Ben discovers a sinister conspiracy: someone high-up at Zaaphire has been intentionally leaking Riezene into Panama City despite (or maybe because of) its limited clinical testing, by having Belltower supply the drug to the Skulls for further distribution. Additionally, Belltower has been covering up Riezene-related deaths. Cardoso agrees to discreetly send Neuropozyne to a PO Box near the safehouse, and directs Ben to someone who might be able to give him answers to Belltower's involvement in these illegal Riezene field tests, the Belltower pilot Alex Vega. In the Nightshades Club, Alex tells Ben she has heard rumors that some of the guards have been taking some of the Riezene shipments and selling it to street dealers. She is currently assigned to transport WHO inspector Stuart St. John, who is himself investigating Riezene, but Alex fears for his safety. Ben agrees to warn the inspector so that she does not get caught discrediting her own employers, with Alex saying she will owe him one. Ben then breaks into the inspector's suite in Hotel Etana. There, the inspector admits that Riezene is not ready for market yet, and expresses his plans to go public on Picus TV as a whistleblower. Ben is too late, however, as a Tyrants' VTOL blows open the window to the suite, and an augmented Sam Duarte shoots the inspector dead, revealing him to not only be alive, but also working for the Tyrants. Before he can kill his former squadmate, he hesitates, and security forces begin to converge on the hotel, forcing the Tyrants to leave. With the Tyrants now in Panama City and aware of Ben and Anna's presence, Ben asks Anna to leave the safehouse. Ben tells Alex to get them out of Panama as soon as possible to a location of his choosing. She begrudgingly accepts the job, knowing her career with Belltower is over anyway since Belltower will blame her for the inspector's death. Alex cannot retrieve her VTOL until the company safeguards are removed, so she asks Ben to infiltrate the XNG Data Center, which houses a clandestine Belltower base and a helipad at which the VTOL is being held. In the base, Ben deactivates the surveillance equipment and arranges Alex to meet him at the roof of Hotel Etana, a difficult task considering Belltower has declared the site a crime scene. After reaching the top of the hotel, Ben clears the rooftop helipad of an 80-X Boxguard and accompanying Belltower personnel, allowing Alex to successfully land and pick him up. They depart for Zaaphire Biotech's Headquarters in Canberra, Australia. The game ends with Sam Duarte and Jaron Namir apologizing to Bob Page for failing to kill Ben and Anna. Sam vows to kill the rogue Tyrant before he can cause any more trouble. The screen then cuts to a "to be continued" card, hinting at additional levels of the game involving Ben, Alex, and Anna. Unreleased content :For detailed information, including images, please see the main article for Deus Ex: The Fall unreleased content. The "to be continued" card at the game's conclusion indicates that a subsequent chapter of the story was originally planned. However, no continuation of the story was released. Unused text taken from the game's data filesThe mainData file located at: * Steam version: Steam\SteamApps\common\Deus Ex The Fall\DeusEx_steam_Data\mainData * iOS version: Deus Ex. The Fall 1.36.0.ipa\Payload\dxm.app\Data\mainData indicates that the following plot points were planned: Continuing from the ending of the released part of the game, Ben Saxon heads to Canberra, Australia on Alex Vega's VTOL to investigate Zaaphire Biotech. Saxon has learned that Dr. Issac Tiven created a device in his head, referred to as the "Argus Implant," and wishes to confront him. At the Zaaphire facility, Saxon learns from Dr. Tiven that Zaaphire has unethically accelerated the testing of Riezene in order to move it to the market more quickly. Saxon meets Sam Duarte, now a member of the Tyrants, who thinks that Saxon betrayed him. Before they can talk any further, Namir, Barret, and Federova appear, knocking Saxon unconscious. However, Saxon survives the encounter and heads to New York together with Vega. In New York City, Saxon meets with Anna Kelso, who sends him to a LIMB clinic. At the clinic, Saxon meets Dr. Tiven again, who has had a change of heart and removes the "Argus Implant" from Saxon's head. Anna also informs Saxon that she knows of a hacker called "Widow," operating on the decommissioned aircraft carrier USS Intrepid, who can access Zaaphire's records at the local Metridyne Bank. Saxon plants an uplink at the bank, and Widow begins the hack. The hack recovers evidence of VersaLife's involvement in setting up Zaaphire Biotech. However, Kelso is captured by Sam, and a Belltower strike team attacks the carrier. Saxon then confronts Sam at the rooftop of the United Global Stock Exchange, where Kelso is being held. While this chapter of the story was never released, subsequent Deus Ex media (specifically, Deus Ex: Hard Line and Deus Ex: Mankind Divided) confirm that Saxon and Vega did travel to New York City, and that VersaLife was the maker of Riezene. Characters *Protagonist **Ben Saxon *Allies **Anna Kelso **Janus **Alex Vega *Panama City **Alvarez Araujo **Camila Cardoso **Cobra **Diego *Tyrants **Jaron Namir **Lawrence Barrett **Scott Hardesty **Yelena Fedorova **Sam Duarte *Others **Mikhail Kontarsky **Eliza Cassan **Bob Page **Stuart St. John **Nadine Stollock World locations *Costa Rica Safe House *Moscow *Tyrant Jetliner *Panama City Gameplay articles * Walkthrough * Augmentations * Achievements * Turntable * Weapons * Items Story-related media * eBooks * Picus TV News Reports * Pocket Secretaries * Auto-Secretaries * Computers/Emails Development In March of 2013, Square Enix trademarked and registered domains linked to the Deus Ex series: DeusExTheFall.com and DeusExTheFall.net, but nothing official was released.Deus Ex: The Fall domain registrations pop up online However, on June 03, 2013, Deus Ex: The Fall was teased on Twitter by Human Revolution developer Eidos Montréal in a subtle tweet, which said "Are YOU ready for The Fall?".https://twitter.com/DeusEx/status/341537040107712512 Hours later, a new tweet was released, saying "Who is Ben Saxon?",https://twitter.com/DeusEx/status/341600492813680640 suggesting a connection with the book Deus Ex: Icarus Effect. Another tweet, which said "Where will YOU take The Fall?" with a short teaser, reveals that an announcement will be made on June 05, 2013, a few days from E3.https://twitter.com/DeusEx/status/341721095767986176 On June 05, 2013, Eidos Montréal officially announced Deus Ex: The Fall for tablets and mobile devices.Announcing Deus Ex: The Fall Reception The iOS Release of the game met with mixed critical reception, averaging scores of 69/100 on Metacritic and 70% on Gamerankings. Reviewers agreed that despite The Fall being an overall shorter, worse written and less complex Deus Ex game than it's predecessors, the game was still excellent by Mobile Standards, and more or less an acceptable entry in the series. One of the lowest review scores was by Eurogamer's Christopher Dolan, who criticized the game's poor visuals, controls, combat and even story, in addition to poor performance by the game itself. He assigned the game a total score of 5/10, one of the lowest by a major reviewer, but both Metacritic and Gamerankings recognize reviewers that gave the game a 4/10. User reviews were far more negative, averaging 4.4/10 on Metacritic. In early 2014, the game was ported to Android and Windows. The Windows release saw much worse reception, this time averaging 45/100 and 44% on Metacritic and Gamerankings, respectively. Critics cited the minimal effort done in porting the game, including features left in from the mobile release, such as the inventory shop, lack of a jump button, and permanently bound controls. Andy Kelly of PC Gamer described the game as "truly one of the worst PC ports had played in some time", and YouTube consumer advocate Totalbiscuit condemned the game in a "review" on his channel. This backlash lead to Square Enix releasing a small patch in August that allowed mappable controls, added more audio options and fixed some of the more noticeable bugs, but as of January 2015 no further patches have been released for the game. Sales figures on The Fall are as of yet unknown, as Apple, Google and Valve are all reluctant to release any metrics, but as of the 27-month mark since the original iOS release, no public talks of a new mobile game have been seen or heard of from Square Enix, N-Fusion or Eidos Montréal. Coupled with the strong negative public reception of the game, Square Enix may be waiting to release a more polished mobile title, or even abandon the platform entirely. Gallery Images DETF.png|''Deus Ex: The Fall'' logo Deus Ex The Fall keyart.jpeg|''Deus Ex: The Fall'' key art Ben Saxon and a pilot.jpg|Early screenshot of Ben Saxon and Alex Vega Deus-ex-the-fall iPad w 3436.jpg|Ben Saxon infiltrating enemy territory Deus-ex-the-fall iPad w 6039.jpg|Augmentation menu TheFallScreenshot5.png|Location map TheFallScreenshot6.png|Weapon inventory Concept art Deus Ex The Fall - cover-concept 1 a.jpg|Concept for the key art Videos File:Deus Ex The Fall|Teaser Trailer File:Deus Ex The Fall - Announcement|Announcement Trailer References it:Deus Ex: The Fall ru:Deus Ex: The Fall es:Deus Ex: The Fall Category:Games Category:Deus Ex: The Fall